Teenage Dream
Teenage Dream is a song that was featured in the episode, "Never Been Kissed". It was originally performed by Katy Perry, from her second mainstream album of the same name. The song is performed by the Dalton Academy Warblers, with Blaine performing lead vocals. It is implied that he is singing the song to Kurt after befriending him. The background vocals were arranged and performed by the Beelzebubs, an all-male a cappella group from Tufts University. "Teenage Dream" became Glee's second #1 single on the Billboard Digital Songs Chart, following "Don't Stop Believing" a year before, and followed a week later by "Forget You." Backing Vocals (Tufts Beelzebubs) *Eli Seidman *Evan Powell *Penn Rosen *Kent McCann *Conor Flynn *Eric Morrissey *Sam Cantor *Emmanuel Runes *Jack Thomas *Michael Grant *John Kwon *Cailin MacKenzie Lyrics (FULL VERSION You think I'm pretty Without any make-up on You think I'm funny When I tell the puch line wrong I know you get me So I'll let my walls come down, down Before you met me I was alright, but things were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my valentine, valentine Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I We'll be young forever You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back Don't ever look back We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I We'll be young forever You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back Don't ever look back I might get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back Don't ever look back Reception The song became very popular despite the original still charting, and it became that fastest selling Glee song, a record previously held by Don't Stop Believin'. The cover sold 55,000 copies through the iTunes Store on the first day, breaking the group's first-day sales record previously held by Empire State of Mind. Charts Video Video:Performance Video:Katy Perry Teenage Dream Video:Glee cast - Teenage dream Video:Teenage Dream (Acapella) Category:Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Music Category:Katy Perry Category:Blaine Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Season Two Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Never Been Kissed Category:Friendships Category:Dalton Academy Category:Glee Category:Videos Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Songs sung at Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Chris Colfer Category:Darren Criss Category:Songs Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers' Members Category:Songs sung by Blaine